Because Aliens
by Magerion
Summary: It was obvious that Sterling Truett was rather unusual. He was just fine with his abnormalities, but when they start attracting unwanted attention, unusual facts and ugly lies start causing him problems. And they give him an advantage to make new friends and allies. What? He's not complaining...much... Contains: Male OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Avengers do not belong to me. Even though I wish they did...**

 **They actually belong to Marvel. So yeah.**

* * *

 _An icy blue light emanated from the strange, round object that had crashed into the ground of his yard many minutes before. A child, who appeared to be only four years of age, crept towards the light that distracted him from his playtime._

 _As he moved closer to the glow, the boy began to hear a low whispering voice coming from somewhere. He looked around for whoever was talking, but he could not find a single soul. How strange._

 _He then continued to creep towards the object that had curiously fallen from the sky._

 ** _"Hoz'f!" ("Hey!")_**

 _The boy jumped and looked around again, desperately searching for whoever was talking._

 ** _"O', Alo!" ("Oi, You!")_**

 _He looked down at the glowing spherical object he could see much clearer now. The voice was coming from the round luminous object! It was speaking!_

 _The boy crouched down and just stared at it, since he was too shocked to even try to reply. His mouth started twitching into a big smile as the sphere thing continued to speak in the strange foreign language._

 ** _"No's, sifo zann'c h'a alo!" ("Yeah, I'm talking to you!")_**

 _He had to show his mother this! The boy went to scoop up the object of his curiosity, but as soon as he touched it, the sphere turned into a bright orb of light which quickly crawled up his arm and soon fully engulfed his body. The child shrieked in terror as his ears started to painfully ring and his surroundings became too bright for him to see clearly. He stumbled backwards falling on his back-_

 _ **'STERLING!'**_

With a loud scream of shock, the obvious owner of said name, Sterling, jumped awake from the nauseatingly vivid dream. Sitting up and now bearing an irritatingly painful headache, he looked around his room for the one who had called him. After a while of listening and not finding the location of the noise, he concluded that it just came from the dream.

Sterling laid back down in his bed and was starting to drift back off to sleep, but someone had different plans.

 _ **'I'm in your head, remember? Ya walnut.'**_

He nearly choked on his own spit when he heard the voice again. It was like someone was shouting in both his ears at the same time! Wait...

Sterling fully woke up and remembered that, yes, the voice was, in fact, coming from his head and had been doing so for the past eleven years.

Bearing the full brunt of the headache he had experienced in his rude awakening and feeling rather annoyed at the voice, which wasn't new, Sterling sighed and tiredly stared up at his bedroom ceiling.

 _ **'Aren't you going to get up, Walnut?'**_

He grimaced at the nickname and finally decided to reply to the voice. What? It's not like his mom was going to hear him. She was probably at another club and most likely wouldn't be back until midnight.

"Charlie..." He stopped himself and loudly yawned which oddly sounded like the mix of a whale giving birth and a dying walrus.

"It's freaking Saturday...Why-" Sterling paused himself and looked at the clock on his bedside that flashed him the time. It was six o-clock in the morning!? He jolted and sat up in his bed, forgetting about his earlier exhaustion.

He continued on now in a tone of voice that nearly resembled a cat trying to eat a constipated parrot. He was not a happy camper at the moment.

"Why did you wake me up at the unholy butt-crack of dawn!?" He finally finished, but paused for a few minutes again before continuing.

"And stop comparing the different noises I make to animals sounds!"

Sterling heard laughter fade into the back of his head before disappearing altogether. Knowing sleep had ditched him for the day, he decided it was best to just get up out of bed.

Who knows what this new day may bring him?

* * *

Who knows what this new day may bring him?

Sterling wished he had never thought of that phrase. Heck, he wished he had just ignored the idiot known as Charlie and stayed in bed. Perhaps this was just a bad dream? Maybe?

A jolt of pain coursed through the teenager's arms, prying his closed eyes open only to see his would-be rescuers. However, despite his worrisome predicament, they stood around him and his captor, gaping like absolute idiots.

Well, at least two of them had their mouths hanging open as if they weren't expecting a hostage situation. The other two had scowls on their poker-faces; if that was even possible.

 _ **'Can't read my, can't read my, No he can't read my poker-faaaaaace~'**_ interrupted Charlie's obnoxious falsetto ringing inside of his head. This would have made the teen scowl if he hadn't been so frightened.

Sterling then continued on with his grousing and nervous thoughts.

The last guy, who most likely had high tech weapons equipped in every nook and cranny of his armoured suit, was hovering above his companions. Sterling was not sure if the billionaire's jaw was hanging open like his other two teammates since his face was covered with a helmet. Was that even a helmet?

 _ **'A mask, maybe?'**_ contributed Charlie.

Yeah. A mask sounds about right. Sterling felt another jolt in his arms as the man in the giant robot suit of armour or whatever it was, who was holding him hostage, lifted him higher above the ground. How had he even gotten into this mess?

Well, obviously, he had gotten up for the day, took an hour long shower and decided to treat himself to a Mickey-D's breakfast. So, he got dressed and started to walk the hour long trek to the McDonald's that was closest to his and his mom's apartment. Sterling didn't expect himself to be caught up in the middle of a battle between The Avengers (they seemed to be missing The Hulk) and what he overheard (the heroes were sure to be extra loud when talking into their invisible comms) to be Hydra drones following Mr. Big Bad Hydra Robot Guy himself. Sterling never bothered to find out the villain's name.

He was minding his own business and trying to avoid getting hit by pieces of octopi-drone when he literally ran smack dab into the Hydra robot guy. If that wasn't awkward enough, the guy had run out of robot-y allies and decided the panicky teenager, who was busy trying not to die, would make a nice getaway hostage.

Which brings Sterling to his current situation; this includes him being hung in the air with his arms painfully suspended over his head with a gun (or laser?) pressed into his back.

 _ **'Or maybe crazy German guy is pressing a missile against our back!'**_ Charlie exclaimed a little too happily.

Sterling felt a little sick when his noggin-buddy suggested that; he probably looked sick too. Wait just a second.

 _'You would know what he's holding against MY back since you're a literal pair of invisible eyes at the back of MY head.'_ Sterling mentally snapped to Charlie.

Of course he wouldn't be talking out loud in this type of situation. That would be stupid. In public, he always mentally communicated to Charlie or else psych hospitals would be called and asked if they had lost a patient recently. And that somehow brought him another question. How the heck was he not screaming and peeing his pants!? How is he even calm right now!?

 _ **'You're welcome.'**_ came Charlie's snarky reply.

Oh. Of course it was Charlie. It was always Charlie messing around with his already fragile psyche.

 _ **'Would you stop your complaining already and focus on the situation at hand!? You sound like freaking Justin Bieber with all that stupid whining I'm hearing!'**_ Charlie yelled.

Sterling's grumbling thoughts snapped to a halt. Before he could even say something, Captain America started speaking.

"It's all over, Burk. Your drones are destroyed and Shield has already arrested your employer. Give yourself up and things will be much easier for you."

There were a few moments of silence before Sterling finally shouted out his reply to Charlie's earlier insult, which startled The Avengers (the captain jumped a bit) and Burk.

"Did you really just say that!? I DO NOT sound anything like Justin Bieber, you glow-y blue sack of crap!"

Another moment of awkward silence passed as the teenager came to a slow realization that he had yelled that out-loud. Even Charlie was startled to silence.

He was utterly horrified for a moment before trying to find excuses to cover up what just happened.

"I-if it means anything, I wasn't talking to you..." he stammered to the now shocked Captain America.

Sterling really needed to learn how to multitask.

* * *

 _Well, I'm actually quite happy about this story and I am excited to continue it. It will take me a bit to write up other chapters, but I'll try to update this as soon as I possibly can._

 _Sterling and Charlie both belong to me._

 _The language I used wasn't really a language. I just pulled random words out of my butt._

 _Burk is just a random generic villain I came up with because I would fail at the personalities for actual Marvel villains._

 _The End._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Avengers, Agent** **Coulson and Nick Fury all belong to Marvel**

Author's Notes: This second chapter was harder to write, but I somehow managed it. I did the proofreading all by myself, so I can't promise you that this will be a better chapter than the first. I wish I had a beta reader. That would make things 100% easier for me. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. This story's timeline takes place somewhere between the first Avengers movie and Age of Ultron. And Agent Coulson is alive without the Avengers even knowing in this story. So yeah.

* * *

It was then that the laughing began. It was not coming from the villain, Burk, or any of the Avengers; it was coming from inside Sterling's head.

 _ **'I can't believe you shouted that out loud!'**_ Charlie managed to choke out before his howling laughter overtook him.

The teenager felt his face burn with embarrassment as he stared down at the ground. He did not dare look up to see the reactions on the heroes' faces.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, Iron Man became the first one to break the quiet by letting out a snort which oddly sounded like a metallic pig.

 _'Stop with the animal comparisons! What are you, twelve!?'_ Sterling mentally spat at his irritating head-buddy.

Over Charlie's guffawing, he managed to hear someone talking in the outside world. Sterling reverted his focus on the current predicament, which had almost been forgotten because of his earlier mistake.

This time, it was Burk the generic villain who was speaking. He seemed to talk in a way where he completely forgot about what his hostage had yelled before. This guy seemed way too chill.

"All of you do not stand a chance against me." he bluffed horribly, "I will kill this child if any of you make a move and then a nuke will be deployed to blow you and this city to kingdom come."

Charlie's laughter stopped when the man had said that. Sterling just hung there by his arms as he inwardly face-palmed at the man's obviously false bluff about the nuke.

 _ **'Whaaaaat! That was a bluff!?'**_ Charlie exclaimed in bewilderment. It was apparent his noggin-pal had believed the ruse.

The teenager just mentally sighed and decided not to say anything to his counterpart. His earlier humiliation had faded when the man had failed miserably at bluffing. Sterling was still afraid, though because he did not doubt the man would opt out of killing a teenager out of cold blood. He didn't seem to mind harming civilians in his earlier bout of destruction.

Sterling heard the Captain sigh and continue on with his negotiating.

"We know you're bluffing, Burk. Would you truly kill a teenager in cold blood?"

 _'Yes, he would.'_ Sterling mentally fired back as took his eyes off the ground to watch the scene unfold before him.

 ** _'But you said that was a bluff!'_** Charlie cried, now overly confused.

 _'The guy was bluffing about the nuke, you idiot!'_ the boy inwardly yelled.

Captain America proceeded to speak, unaware of the mental conversation going on between the hostage and his counterpart.

"Put down the-"

This time, it was Iron Man's turn to interrupt his teammate. It seemed that he had gotten annoyed by the nonstop negotiating and lack of action. The hammer guy looked as if he was stuck in the middle of agreeing with the billionaire and contending with him. The other two just looked indifferent.

"He's not listening to you, Cap." Iron Man grated out. A weapon, which looked like a miniature gun, suddenly popped out of a hidden space of the suit's right shoulder, aimed, then simply shot the villain down.

Sterling's arms were finally released from Burk's iron-like grip, but he fell and crumpled to the ground in a painful heap. The captain turned to Iron Man started to yell at him for something he did, so the boy simply ignored them.

 _'Why couldn't they shoot the guy down earlier!? They could have saved time by just doing that. Seriously! And my arms freaking hurt!'_ Sterling mentally griped to Charlie.

 ** _'And here comes the Bieber-whining. Again.'_** the head-invader mocked.

Sterling grumbled something about stupid aliens under his breath which caused a snort of amusement to sound at the back of his head. He raised himself up off the ground and painfully rolled his shoulders; the boy turned to watch several helicopters and black vehicles start pouring into the disaster zone. The Avengers stopped arguing amongst each other when this pirate guy wearing an eye-patch and a trench coat came marching up to them.

It took him a while to remember, but Sterling's earlier embarrassment came out in full force. He did not want to be questioned about his blunder for yelling at Charlie out loud, so he attempted to sneak out of the scene. This was surprisingly easy to do since pretty much all who were there were distracted by injured and highly unhappy citizens.

As soon as Sterling passed a large building that blocked him from being seen by the heroes, officials and such, he started to run back to his home. This proved to be difficult when he had to slow down one too many times because of his sides hurting and having to catch his breath every second.

The teenager's counterpart started laughing at him again.

 _ **'Oh my gosh...this is the perfect opportunity to make fat jokes!'**_ Charlie giggled almost evilly.

Sterling groaned but started to run again. He couldn't waste his breath replying since he was too exhausted from beforehand. Why he was running to add to his fatigue was beyond him.

 _ **'I'm not saying you're fat,'**_ Charlie started, _ **'but if I had to name five of the fattest people I know...'**_

He paused briefly for dramatic effect.

 _ **'You'd definitely be three of them.'**_ Charlie finished while cackling like a maniac.

Sterling was walking by the time the joke started, but he started to run again a few minutes after it finished. He decided it was best to ignore the annoying being he had to share his mind with. He knew he was out of shape and his head buddy seemed to be overly delighted in rubbing that fact in. The running, walking and obnoxious fat jokes all continued on the long trek home. Sterling settled on the idea of blaming Ronald McDonald for his pain. He was such an evil clown.

* * *

After the tiring journey back home, Sterling collapsed on his bed, not even bothering to change his dirty clothing. He had already kicked his shoes off to some unknown location when he had first entered the apartment.

Unsurprisingly, his mother was still out, so he concluded she would not be home until midnight, just like he had predicted earlier that morning.

Sterling laid on his stomach tiredly staring at the wall. Charlie had finally shut his trap when the house came into view; he must have gotten bored or something because he was completely silent. This made the teen paranoid, but he was too tired to even care.

 _ **'What? You miss me already?'**_ Charlie quipped.

"Not really. Just let me sleep." Sterling mumbled into his pillow.

 _ **'Alright then.'**_ came the finishing line.

That conversation ended surprisingly fast, not that the teen was complaining. He looked at the clock that stood on top of his small bedside table. It was only ten in the morning? Sterling could have sworn that the action earlier had lasted until noon. He felt slightly overwhelmed by the thought of everything going downhill that fast. At that last thought, he drifted off to the magical place full of sheep and robots firing missiles at everything. He did not catch the tiny chuckle over his dreams.

* * *

 _'….Sterling...'_

A distant and quiet voice seemed to be calling him. Was this a dream?

 ** _'Hey, Sterling...'_**

The voice was starting to become clearer, causing the teenager to groan, but he continued on sleeping. Sleep was important to him.

 ** _'GET UP YOU ABSOLUTE WALNUT. THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR.'_**

With a gasp, this time, Sterling's eyes shot open at Charlie's thundering voice inside his head. He then heard a rapping on the wooden entrance to his home. So his obnoxious counterpart was telling the truth.

 ** _'Well, duh...Of course, I was.'_** retorted the being that lived inside his head.

The knocking continued followed by a line which confused Sterling to no end.

"Sterling Truett? I know you're in there. Please answer the door."

The unsaid, yet obvious line, "Or else I'll bust your door in" was what made him scramble out of his bed. The blankets tangled around his sock feet, causing him to fall flat on his face on the hardwood floor. Ow...

Disoriented and confused, Sterling jumped up and yelled, "H-hold on! I'm coming!"

This caused the knocking to suddenly stop. The teen darted out of his room and towards his front door while sliding around on his floor. He slipped on said floor and face-planted into it again which caused a loud thump to sound in the quiet apartment. Why were these floors so slippery all of the sudden!?

"Is everything okay in there?" the man behind the door asked.

Sterling groaned and got up off the floor. Why was Charlie so quiet? He certainly wasn't quiet when he nearly deafened the teen with his wake up call. Wait, was it even possible for a voice who mentally spoke to you to deafen you? The teenager stopped that thought process when he finally reached the door. He cracked it open enough to actually see who it was, but not enough for an arm to reach in.

Behind the door was a middle-aged man in a suit. He looked like he was a government agent.

"Sterling Truett?" the man asked.

Sterling leaned against his door which slightly opened it wider then asked, "Uh...Yeah...?"

"I'm Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. We would like to bring you in for questioning about the hostage situation that happened about two hours ago." Coulson explained.

 _ **'Oooooh, you're in trouble now~'**_ Charlie mentally teased in a sing-song tone of voice.

Hostage Situation? From two hours ago? Sterling frowned slightly at this before all the memories of earlier rushed at him in full force. Oh, crap.

The teenager now fully opened the door which gave the man known as Coulson a chance to fully take in his appearance. The agent frowned at Sterling which made him feel extremely self-conscious.

"Though..." continued the agent, "you might want to take care of that first."

The teen stared at the agent in confusion when the man pointed at his own face to try to explain what he was talking about.

 ** _'You got something underneath your nose, Walnut.'_** Charlie helpfully translated.

Sterling lightly wiped at his upper lip and looked at his fingers which were now covered in a bright red liquid. He did not expect to find that his nose was bleeding.

 _ **'Because planting your face into the ground will TOTALLY not give you a bloody nose.'**_ came the sarcastic remark from the being inside his head.

"I...uhh...yeah" the bleeding teenager replied to the agent lamely while successfully ignoring Charlie.

Agent Coulson gave him a knowing smile and nodded his head towards the apartment.

 _'How embarrassing...'_ the boy mentally whimpered to Charlie as he turned to head back inside the apartment.

What else could go wrong? To further add to his humiliation and to mock the question he had thought of at that exact moment, fate decided to have Sterling slip on the hardwood floor yet again and fall flat on his face. He never needed any dignity to begin with.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sterling and Charlie belong to me. Marvel and its characters that are written in this story belong to Marvel. Nikki Minaj belongs to herself. Nick Jonas belongs to himself. Justin Bieber belongs to himself.**

* * *

Sterling had no clue what time it was at that exact moment. He had no way to tell the time being he had been stuck in a stupid white room with nothing but a single table and two chairs for who knows how long.

 _ **'We have been away from home for 4 hours and 17 seconds. It's exactly 5:23 P.M. and it will change to 5:24 in 23 seconds.'**_ Charlie helpfully responded to his counterpart's thoughts.

The teenager felt his mouth open slightly in surprise at the sudden answer from his noggin-buddy.

'...How did you know that...?' Sterling mentally inquired.

Instead of hearing an answer to his question, he heard chuckling inside his head.

 _ **'Now 20 seconds.'**_ the head-invader knowingly added in small chuckles.

This had happened many times before and Sterling always assumed Charlie was just yanking his leg. He would just ask whoever so happened to stroll into the room he was stuck inside for the time.

 _ **'You mean we.'**_

"Wait, what?" Sterling accidentally replied out-loud before he covered his mouth with his hand. He needed to stop replying out loud when talking to Charlie. He assumed that that's what got him in trouble in the first place.

 _ **'WE are stuck inside this room. You really need to work on getting that right. You're 15 years old and should know better by now.'**_ Charlie playfully scolded.

Really? Was he really being scolded by the guy who kept on comparing him to Justin Bieber earlier? He heard a snort of amusement from the alien at his irritated huff.

The teen shifted an icepack he had been holding against his swollen nose ever since he was lead into the boring, white room. An agent had given him the icepack along with a short strip of gauze and several disinfecting wipes for the blood he had lost from his nose. He had crumpled the now bloody wipes and gauze in a heap and left them on the table for someone else to pick up. He was so cruel.

This was revenge for leaving him in the most boring room in the history of boring rooms.

He also missed Agent Coulson for the small amount of time he knew him. The agent had ditched him and left him with a couple of other agents whose names he forgot in 0.5 seconds. The nameless operatives were as boring and dry as the room he was sitting in. At least Coulson smiled. The others just lead him to this place with unamused facial expressions. They probably had the same facial expression when they laughed or cried. Or maybe they used the same expression for every emotion they had. If they even had emotions. Maybe they were secretly robots. Or aliens!

 _ **'Hey! I object to that! Us aliens do have emotions! I mean, it's absolutely hilarious when we make cows float in mid-air!'**_ Charlie giggled out a bit more psychotically than he should have.

Sterling tried to ignore the comment about aliens abducting the beef and milk population just for giggles.

Speaking about the place he was at, he had no idea where he was and how he got there. Everything happened in a blur, almost like they drugged him. All he remembered was getting into a black vehicle in front of his apartment's building then suddenly appearing in a hall where Coulson ditched him with Gloomy-Dee and Gloomy-Dum.

 _ **'I've been wondering about the loss of memory, too. I would have known if they had drugged us.'**_ Charlie interjected.

Sterling suddenly felt really uncomfortable about that knowledge. Did they truly drug him?

 _ **'Sterling...'**_

The teenager ignored the being and continued on with his thoughts.

Maybe it was a scentless drug that was sprayed in the air? But how would Coulson and the driver not be affected by the air drug?

 _ **'….Sterling...!'**_

It was like a little lightbulb popped up above Sterling's head. They took something beforehand that made them immune to the drug in the air! The teen felt very smart when figuring that out for himself.

Wait, isn't it illegal to drug somebody? That probably didn't matter since these Government people most likely knew how to play the system.

 _ **'…...STERLING!'**_ Charlie screamed at the boy.

Sterling literally jumped out of his seat and yelled at his counterpart for being so loud.

"Jeez, Charlie, could you be any louder!?" he shouted while massaging his now-aching head with one hand and still holding the nearly melted icepack up to his nose with the other.

 _ **'Uhhh...I was trying to get your attention because the eye-patch pirate from earlier is right in front of you.'**_ his head-buddy explained hesitantly.

Sterling snapped back into reality and his vision cleared up only to see the same guy Charlie had talked about. They both stared at each other while the boy froze in shock. When had eye-patch come into the room!?

 _ **'He's been there for a few minutes, already, just observing us.'**_ Charlie mentioned.

"Uhhh...Hello..." the teenager dumbly addressed ignoring his counterpart.

"So. Who were you talking to? Who is Charlie?" the man suspiciously asked.

Sterling's words were caught in his throat as he continued to stare at the man who had suddenly appeared in his field of vision.

 _ **'Say something, you nut!'**_ the being hissed in annoyance.

"I-I...er...Who are you?" Sterling immediately asked.

"Switching the subject? Hm. Alright. I'm Nick Fury, the director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or simply, S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 _ **'Quite a mouthful of words there. But** **at least** **I don't have to SHIELD you from bad guys.'**_ the alien giggled at his lame and unfunny joke.

Ignoring his counterpart, the teen slowly nodded while he shifted in his seat nervously. What was this guy getting at? Why was he even here?

"Oka-" Sterling started to reply, but Fury interrupted the kid almost as soon as he tried to speak.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked.

The boy decided to stay silent as he stared at the man while shrinking down into his seat. The other simply stared back at the kid intimidatingly.

"Well?"

Silence.

Sterling shifted around in his seat again while now trying to avoid the other's gaze. This guy obviously knew how to do his job.

The pirate continued to glare intimidating holes into the teenager as he patiently waited for the other to respond.

Sterling nervously licked his lips before answering, "Something about me being a hostage or something?"

Fury's eyebrow raised at the kid's strange wording and started to bombard him with questions.

"What were you doing at the scene of the battle? Surely you knew there was, at least, something going on to avoid that place."

"I was going to McDon-" sadly Sterling got interrupted.

"You were yelling insults at someone and I highly doubt you were talking to the Captain. Who were you talking to?"

"I tend to get a little nerv-"

"Are you working for Hydra? It seems to me that you were talking to Burk. What were you two plotting?"

"No, I-" the teen was interrupted yet again.

"Why are you not answering my questions, Mr. Truett?"

Okay. That's it. This guy was definitely doing this on purpose. Sterling was at the end of his wits, so he practically screamed at Furt just to get him to stop.

"I'M TRYING TO ANSWER YOU, BUT YOU KEEP ON INTERRUPTING ME, YOU BALD EYEPATCH FREAK!"

There was a moment of silence before Charlie decided to enter in his piece.

 _ **'Holy crap...YOU CALLED HIM FURT! THAT SOUNDS LIKE FART!'**_

The teenager slapped both of his hands over his mouth while staring at Nick Fury in shock. Before the pirate could even comment on that insult, someone started cracking up in laughter. Sterling jumped ten feet into the air and turned his head to the direction of the noise. There, at the now open door, was Tony Stark laughing himself into tears. The teenager stared at the billionaire with wide eyes and mouth open.

"Oh man, kid, that was great!" Tony choked out between peels of laughter, "And I thought your insult towards Capsicle was clever. Though I never thought of glow-y as a descriptive word for him."

The billionaire actually paused to take a look at the teenager's face.

"That nose of yours looks painful. Did they beat you up that badly just to get you in here?"

"I-" was all the boy could say before Fury interrupted him, AGAIN.

There was a loud thud, which made the teenager jump once more. Sterling immediately redirected his gaze towards Un-jolly Nick who was now standing up with both of his hands on the table. The pirate looked greatly irritated and glared darkly at the billionaire.

"Mr. Stark! Did you need something? Or do you enjoy interrupting my interrogations?" he yelled.

 _ **'Good grief, this guy sure loves his questions. Do you think Clue is his favourite game? That would be hilarious!'**_ Charlie happily blabbed to Sterling.

The teenager ignored his counterpart and silently watched the exchange between Who-Wants-To-Be-A-Billionaire and Pirate Santa.

His head-buddy snickered at the nicknames, _**'Your nicknames are getting better by the minute. I have taught you well. I'm so proud...'**_

Meanwhile, the two older men were in the midst of a heated discussion.

"I came in here to tell your SHIELD-bros to stop wasting their time trying to hack JARVIS. I mean, seriously! I've gotten 6 attempted hacks this month. Are you guys that desperate?" Tony shot back at Fury Clause.

 _ **'6 hacks? I know someone who could hack Billi's security or whatever it is in like 10 minutes.'**_ Charlie boasted which caused Sterling to roll his eyes.

"So you decided to barge in MY interrogation just to tell me that?" Nicky Minaj growled.

Tony shrugged nonchalantly, "I could have done worse. Like, hack you guys back. Your security sucks, by the way."

Fury muttered something angrily under his breath while continuing on with his one-eyed glare at the billionaire. Sterling just sat there awkwardly trying to become one with the chair. Being temporarily invisible in the presence of the intimidating Nick Fury and the laid back Tony Stark was incredibly relieving. He had enough social issues as it was. Along with his slight germaphobic and anti-social tendencies, Sterling got easily disconcerted in the presence of pretty much everyone. Basically, he hated everyone; except the people he was used to AKA his mom.

"Don't you have better things to do than being here?" Fury snapped at Stark.

The billionaire smirked at the SHIELD director and turned to head out the door before interjecting, "Awww...and I thought we were best friends."

The teenager whimpered mentally as he watched the man walk out of the room, _'Noooo! Don't leave me with Captain Eyepatch! He's gonna eat me for lunch like Krampus does to children!'_

Charlie laughed hysterically at him, _**'But your nicknames, though!'**_

The teenager stared longingly at the only exit out of the room as it closed shut. With the billionaire now out of the way, who knows what Krampus would do to him.

At that thought, Sterling heard Fury's throat clear to get back his attention. He turned his head fully seeing the annoyed look on the Director's face which made him quickly look down at the table. This guy was terrifying! How did the billionaire even talk to him without feeling the least bit fazed?

"Seeing that you didn't respond well to the questions earlier before the brief...distraction, I guess it would be better to tell you why you are truly here." Nick Jonas clarified.

This caused the teenager to look up at the man who was now back to sitting in the chair.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Sterling quickly blurted out before Fury interrupted him. He had had enough of that for one day. He may be anti-social, but he was not going to get talked into the ground!

The man leaned in while looking into the teen's eyes which made him nervously shuffle around in his seat.

"So, Mr. Truett...how's life with the alien going? You know, the one who has been mentally communicating to you."

 _ **'Wait...wait...wait...wait a second...WHAT!?'**_ Charlie shouted, nearly deafening his companion. How does that even work? How do you even make a person deaf from shouting inside their head?

Sterling's jaw was unhinged as he stared at the Director in confusion and shock. How did this guy even know about Charlie!?

"Oh, come now. Do you really think that I haven't done my homework? SHIELD has been watching you ever since you absorbed the alien creature that crashed to earth eleven years ago. So his name is Charlie? Strange name, but it seems fitting." Fury articulated.

 _ **'I didn't crash...I landed like a feather! There were no dents! No Dents!'**_ the teenager's noggin-buddy whined.

Sterling couldn't help but feel a little upset. Why? Because he did not want to be bossed around by an organization full of self-entitled people. Or so he thought the people were self-entitled. He was still unhappy!

"So you scared the crap out of me for no reason? And you've been stalking me for eleven freaking years?" he angrily snapped.

"SHIELD has. I didn't even know you existed until I looked over your file. Quite an interesting life you have, Mr. Truett." the pirate responded.

"File!? They have a file about me!?" the teen shrieked.

"Of course we do." he stated while pulling a crème coloured folder seemingly out of nowhere.

He opened the file and started reading it out-loud to the already miffed teen.

"Sterling Truett, Male, Age 15..." he said while looking up at the now blanching Sterling, "Height 5' 5", Weight 123.5 lbs, Born August 23rd at Saint Michael's Hospital in Santa Monica, California."

"W-wait...California?" asked the confused teenager.

 _ **'Ooooo...Someone's been lying to you.'**_ Charlie pointed out in a sing-song voice.

Sterling ignored his counterpart and continued, "I was born in New York, not California!"

Why would his mother lie to him about being born in New York? What was she hiding from him? The teenager couldn't help but feel a little betrayed.

Meanwhile, Nick Fury stared at the kid in front of him, already knowing all the answers to his questions. Those would be answered later. He ignored the teen's fretting and continued on reading the file.

"Hmm, this is interesting." Fury stated which earned him several questioning 'Whats' coming from the direction of the boy.

 _ **'What other positively joyful piece of information do you have in store for us, now, Ol' Nicky? The secret of how you keep your head so bald and shiny? Or maybe how to become a pirate master like you?'**_ the Alien sarcastically remarked. It's not like the guy could hear him.

"It says here that your father is Tony Stark-" the Pirate's cell phone suddenly went off, interrupting him. He pulled out the offending object, took one look at the number, then promptly excused himself and walked out of the room. This left Sterling just sitting there with his mind catching up with what had just been said. Tony Stark. Father. Stark. Tony. Father. Dad. Father. Tony Stark was his father?

 _ **'Stay calm, bro...'**_ Charlie warned.

What.

 _ **'Uh...Sterling...?'**_

What.

 _ **'You okay there?'**_ his head-buddy fearfully asked.

…..What?

 _ **'Ehhmmm...At least don't go into shock?'**_ the alien pleaded.

"WHAT!?" the teenager screamed while jumping up and trying to literally flip the table in hysteria. Little did he know that the table was bolted to the ground.

So, at an impossible level of strength for a boy his age, Sterling ripped the bolted table out of the ground and threw it, bloody bandages, icepack and all, against the wall. When had he put the icepack down? Who knows and who cares.

 _ **'HOLY MOTHER OF-'**_ Charlie shrieked before getting cut off.

A wayward bolt, which was originally doing its duty in pinning the now wrecked table down, flew through the air and struck Sterling in the head, knocking him unconscious. Who listens to Charlie anyways?

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for not updating for a few weeks, guys! I got too sick to think and write. ;u;

Okay.

Now that's out of the way, let me explain a few things.

In the last chapter (or was it the first one?), I explained that this story is set between the first Avengers movie and the second. Well, this story also happens before the second Capsicle (Captain America, for newer fans) movie. So yeah.

Now, about Charlie...for those who may have gotten confused.

 _ **The bold italic text**_ is basically Charlie talking inside Sterling's head. No one else, but Sterling, can hear him (unless there is telepathy going on). _The simple non-bold italic text_ is Sterling mentally talking. So yeah.

I just thought explaining would be better because my writing does have the ability to cause confusion.

I will update this story with the next chapter when I can. I'm not going to promise that it will come soon. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Avengers/Marvel is not owned by me.**

 **Charlie and Sterling are owned by me.**

 **So yeah.**

* * *

Waking up in a white, bright room that smells strongly of disinfectant while sporting a raging headache was not on Sterling's laundry list of things he wanted to do. Of course, he had no choice in that matter.

Where was he anyways? Sterling sat up in the bed so he could further inspect it. Well, at least he tried to do that. Apparently, using his right arm to push himself up causes a lot of pain. He inspected his arm and saw the reason why. It was in a sling. Why? Well, that was as good a question as his other question from before. Why did his head hurt so much?

After flopping around on the bed like a fish out of water, Sterling was finally in a sitting position. Or more like a slouching position, but it was good enough for him.

 _ **'Ard haq'a! Ard haq'a! O'rh ep'u alo i'shdu e P'tadu'ctl!?' (Holy crap! Holy crap! Why did you have to go ripping tables out of the floor!?)**_ Charlie mentally screamed at his host with a speed that could rival sound. Well, maybe not that fast. But it was fast enough.

The teenager massaged his forehead to get rid of his ever-growing headache. Was it even possible to have two headaches at the same time? He'd have to look that up when his chance comes.

At the speed Charlie was talking at, Sterling could only decipher a couple of words. Come to think of it, there was a bandage taped to his forehead, as well. Did he get hit by a car or something!?

 _ **'Alo-uyis'-uro-m'ptliub'ani'irm'**_ Charlie rapidly replied.

All the boy could hear was something about Amish people driving horse and buggies in New York during rush hour. Or was that translated wrong? The alien's language was so confusing, that even eleven years of sharing head space was not enough to learn it wholly.

 _ **'T'haro!' (Think!)**_ the alien screamed at him.

The boy's thoughts suddenly stopped rushing around like a bullet train. He could actually think more clearly than before. The memories from the night before started to return to him at a snail's pace. Then they became faster.

Was Tony Stark really his father!? Did he really rip that table out of the ground!? Did he really break his nose!? Was this a dream!? And what happened to his beanie!? Sterling's breathing started coming out in short huffs as he started to hyperventilate. This was way too much information for the paranoid and anti-social germophobe of a teenager to handle.

Meanwhile, Charlie's screaming at him in his otherworldly language was not helping him. At all. His head felt light and the room's temperature felt like it was encased in lava or something. The walls of the white room were rapidly closing in on him as blood rushed to his head.

There was muffled shouting, but Sterling was too focused on panicking to care. A hand suddenly was at the back of his head pushing it between his legs. This caused everything around him to slowly go back to normal. His body heat cooled down, the amount of oxygen he inhaled was being exhaled, the dizziness was pretty much gone and his vision was no longer blurred. This felt much better.

A familiar and calm voice emanating from above him was reassuring him that everything was going to be alright.

 _ **'E'azire'a nea iriy e'aus faas elo fe'as zus!' (This is too much for me right now!)**_ the alien wailed.

 _'Okay...what the heck have you been saying!? This is exactly why we agreed on speaking English to each other! Your language is freaking difficult!'_ Sterling mentally yelled at his counterpart.

This only caused Charlie to go ballistic and yell in his language even more causing the teenager to ignore him. Or at least try to. If he was going to be ignored, then he was going to ignore the alien back.

Sterling took a few deep breaths before sitting back up which made the hand withdraw. At the foot of his bed was the palest pale guy that he had ever seen. He almost matched the room around him!

On the side of the bed was none other than Agent Coulson. He must have been the one who helped him overcome his panic attack. The teenager decided right then and there that he liked Agent Coulson.

The agent then started to talk, "Your reaction earlier was rather unexpected. We were not expect-"

His voice was drowned out by Charlie's deafening voice; almost like someone turned up his volume way high.

Now two people were talking to him at the same time. Well, the alien was not normally speaking as much as he was yelling and screaming at him. Coulson was the one who was calmly talking to him.

You have to give Sterling at least some credit for trying to listen to the older man, but the alien was making it impossible. He was exasperated. Annoyed. Irritated! He was at his whit's end and slowly succumbing to his greatest idea yet.

Squeezing his eyes shut and massaging his head with his left hand, Sterling screamed at everyone the famous two worded command.

"SHUT UP!"

Every sound in the room stopped. It seemed like even the medical equipment in the room discontinued its constant humming.

Sterling opened his eyes fully expecting Coulson and the other man to be angry, but Coulson was just studying him while the man looked somewhat confused. Even Charlie was silent.

Before the teenager could stutter out an apology, the agent gave him a knowing smile then asked, "Was it Charlie?"

This caught Sterling off guard and he had to think a little bit before replying.

"Are you serious!? You know about him too!?" the boy asked in a huff.

Blatantly ignoring the teenager's disbelief, Coulson continued on talking as if nothing even happened earlier. He was probably used to dealing with this kind of thing on a daily basis.

"As I was saying earlier, your rather violent reaction earlier was quite unexpected. We were not expecting you to rip a bolted table out of the ground and throw it against the wall. Though, your body did not expect the sudden strain and you fractured your humerus." the agent explained, "That is why we're here."

Ah. No wonder Charlie was freaking out earlier. Wait.

"I ripped a freaking table out of the ground!? How am I not dead!?" Sterling nearly shrieked. He had momentarily forgotten about that. Had the bolt that hit him in the head do more damage than they expected? That made the teenager more paranoid than he was already.

 _ **'Ripping tables out of the ground doesn't kill you. Even I know that.'**_ Charlie finally added. Wow, the amount of time he stayed silent has got to be a new record. The alien snorted at that remark.

Agent Coulson once again ignored the kid and turned towards the other man whose appearance had became one with the white room after he entered. Seriously.

"This is Doctor Wojciechowski." the agent introduced the man and having no problems with pronouncing the name. Sterling just stared at him like he had grown a second head before replying.

"So...What's his name?" he asked rather bluntly and not really caring what the heck they were doing there.

 ** _'Wedge-chee-ow-ski? What the heck is with you humans and names?'_** the alien snickered.

 _'What's with your language? I mean I can hardly pronounce and remember anything about it and it has been...What? Eleven years?'_ Sterling mentally snapped back. He was feeling unusually cranky at the moment.

 _ **'It's because your brains are not advanced enough to comprehend such a complex language.'**_ Charlie scoffed.

"Sterling? Are you listening?" Coulson interrupted the teen's mental argument with his counterpart.

"Wha?" the teenager asked distractedly.

Coulson gave a slight sigh and simply repeated what he had said during Sterling's brief inattention.

"Doctor Wojciechowski is going to run a few tests on your blood." the agent explained, "We need to figure out why you had a sudden burst of strength. Many people would feel a lot better if they knew that you weren't a threat."

Mr. I-Blend-With-White-Rooms-Because-I'm-Pale stepped closer to Sterling while giving him that smile every doctor gives you when they want something. Coulson simply remained where he was and nodded in the man's general direction. They both definitely weren't expecting what the teenager was going to do next.

Sterling started to sarcastically laugh at that earning him a slight frightened squeak from Charlie. Once he was done with his sudden bout of laughter, he smiled at them both and sassed, "No, you're not."

This earned him a frown and a long stare down. It was as if they fully expected him to happily give up a vial of his blood on a golden platter adorned with diamonds. Nope! Not in the next lifetime...Or any lifetime for that matter!

Sterling knew he watched too many movies involving government conspiracy and what happens when your DNA lands in the wrong hands. Or right hands. He was not willing to be a part of anything involving experimentation; especially when he had an alien stuck in his brain. Who knew what would happen.

After a few moments of silence, Agent Coulson gave him yet another suspiciously knowing smile. This added even more paranoia to the teenager's already paranoid self. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if his own paranoia was paranoid.

The agent placed his hand on Sterling's shoulder making him flinch and then affirmed, "I'm afraid I can't take no as an answer..."

 _ **'Umm...yes you can. You just refuse to.'**_ Charlie gibed at Coulson, even though he couldn't hear the alien.

Sterling felt fear when the agent continued, "But don't worry, we won't do anything without your consent..."

The teenager felt a little prick of a needle at the back of his neck before suddenly feeling groggy.

 _ **'ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? HE DRUGGED US!'**_ the alien angrily hollered.

"...when you're awake, at least." Agent Coleslaw ended.

Everything faded into black and the last thing Sterling heard was curses coming from Charlie that would make a sailor blush.

* * *

This was a really big place. He already knew it was a type of aircraft because of the familiar hum coming from the floor and some of the walls. Sterling casually walked down a dimly lit corridor while humming one of those human songs he heard so much. Though, this was not truly Sterling. Sure, he was possessing the boy's body, but that did not make him the kid. Obviously. Have you figured it out yet?

This was the first time Charlie had been able to possess Sterling's body and actually have the ability to move it around like a puppet on strings. This was very new to him.

After Coleslaw had drugged the boy, the alien had watched in annoyance as the doctor happily stuck a needle in one of the kid's veins and withdrew a ridiculous amount of blood. He wanted to punch both of the humans in their teeth. Or preferably their throats. But, of course, the counterpart couldn't.

Both of the men left when they were finished and unknowingly left the alien to his own devices. Of course, Charlie grew extremely bored and tried to wake up his host, but found that impossible to do. Irritated, the alien started to mess around and suddenly found his new ability to move the kid's body. With finally something new and fun to do, he decided to make mischief.

He dismantled and took apart whatever medical equipment and machines that were in the room, but that soon became boring. He found the teenager's recently fractured arm had healed quickly somehow, so he decided that it wouldn't hurt to go exploring a bit while his counterpart slept.

Of course, the door was locked, but that wasn't a problem for Charlie; he just simply kicked it down which caused an alarm to go off. The alien wasn't worried, though. He just concluded that the constant threat of being caught would be even more amusing to him.

Now that takes us to the present situation.

Charlie had found a computer in a room that was abandoned. This was not just any computer. This was a spare computer that controlled some functions of the aircraft. These people were stupid for leaving such a vital piece of technology exposed and unguarded on such a heavily guarded vessel. After what he was going to do, someone was definitely getting fired for slacking on guard duty.

Giggling almost evilly, Sterling's head-buddy started to hack into the controls like a pro.

 **"Ohh, disable invisibility panels?"** Charlie muttered to himself while promptly hitting the button to do exactly that. An automated female voice happily announced the invisibility panel disablement over the loud speaker while the alien gleefully laughed out loud. He turned toward where he knew a security camera was expertly hidden and gave it a wide grin. Well, Sterling's body gave it a uncharacteristic wide grin.

That all ended when the same automated voice declared that the panels were enabled. Charlie snorted and pressed a button causing them to go off again. The voice repeated the same disabled line.

For the next five minutes, it was like a constant game of tug-of-war with the voice repeating the same two lines over and over again. After disabling the panels for the fifteenth time, he immediately started to look for something else to disable and enable.

Why wasn't there music? There were loudspeakers, yet no music. Hearing footsteps pounding down the hall, Charlie quickly hacked the system and soon the whole craft was filled with the song "Baby" by Justin Bieber. He even made sure to have it on repeat.

Agents suddenly burst through the door and filed into the room. The alien just gave them a half glance before starting to do all sorts of gymnastics his counterpart would never be able to do. The agents shouted at him to stand down and tried subduing him, but his extraterrestrial speed made it almost impossible to do anything. He casually landed in a graceful position before skipping out of the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it. It would be a bit before they could get out, seeing that the door was made out of some kind of metal.

Charlie happily skipped down the hall looking for something else to do. Were there any special lights? Anything like strobe lights or something? He doubted it, but there is no harm in looking. Grinning at his next task ahead, he started to look for some sort of security panel.

After a while of searching, Charlie finally found one and immediately hacked into it. Warning lights? What were those? He pressed the button that turned them on and the normal lighting suddenly turned off, but those were soon replaced by these rotating red lights and a different alarm. The alarm and the Justin Bieber music soon blended into a cacophony of noise which made the alien unnecessarily happy.

His fun ended when Charlie felt something speeding towards his back. He effortlessly dodged and spun around to find that one arrow guy, who was at the scene of the battle between Angry-German-Guy and the Super Boy-Band, pointing a new arrow at him.

The alien cocked his head to the side as the human gave him the mother of all poker-faces.  
 **"What? Don't you like SHIELD's new theme song?"** Charlie joked.

He could have sworn he saw a twitch of a smile coming to the man's face before it reverted back to its original poker-face.

"I'm afraid I have to stop you right here." the man yelled over the blaring alarm/music.

The counterpart rolled his eyes before shouting, **"Party Poopers!"**

Soon, a fight ensued. Well, it wasn't really a fight more than it was Charlie dodging the arrows using a series of gymnastics and fancy moves that deflect at least some of the arrows.

The alien became bored of dodging what was being thrown at him, so he let one of the arrows hit him. It was a stun arrow, but it did not affect him at all. Oh well, but it DID give him an idea.

He faked a stun and knelt on the floor with his hands in front, supporting the weight of the upper body. Sterling's noggin-buddy listened as Arrow-Guy cautiously crept towards what he thought was a stunned teenager, but as soon as he was close enough, Charlie jumped up and grabbed his forearm. There was a brief struggle as the alien desperately searched for the power he so freely used before his landing on earth and soon found it. He gave the man a cocky grin before letting the power surge through teenager's body, but it was too much and the sudden unearthly energy exploded inside knocking out the alien's so-called puppet strings. With those strings gone, the now limp body let go of the bruising grip on the guy's arm and fell to the ground.

 _ **'Oh, Come on! We were getting to the good part and you poop out on me now!?'**_ Charlie mentally yelled to no one in particular. Sterling was still unconscious from Coleslaw's earlier tranquilizing.

The alien watched the man massage his forearm while frowning down at the now unconscious body. The burst of energy had not gone unnoticed and soon, a few minutes after the teenager's body fell to the ground, the aircraft's power to shut down.

 _ **'Oops.'**_ was all the alien could say before succumbing to his own kind of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Sorry This took a long time to be written and submitted. I was sick with the stomach flu and generally busy with things. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm not going to promise anything. So yeah._


	5. Chapter 5

**Marvel is owned by Marvel.**

 **Sterling and Charlie are owned by me.**

 **Obviously.**

* * *

This was just getting ridiculous. What was getting ridiculous? The fact that Sterling, for what seemed like the thousandth time, woke up in a white bed in an equally white room. He had to admit that there were a few things different this time.

When he woke up, the first thing he did was scratch at an annoying itch on his nose. Well, that did not work very well, since his arms remained at his sides, no matter how hard he tried to lift them. Something was holding him down, but what, though? When he looked down, he noticed thick, black straps that tightly wound around each of his limbs.

 _'What the heck is going on!?'_ Sterling mentally cried to Charlie. There was no answer.

"We were starting to wonder when you'd wake up." a familiar voice interrupted his thought process.

How the heck did he miss seeing not one, but two people in the room? Agent Coleslaw stood at the end of the bed while Fast and Very Furious sat at the side.

It was Furry who had spoken while staring intense and fiery holes into Sterling. He did not look all that happy. Mr. Agent just sported an apathetic look.

Sterling knew he had a deer-in-headlights look. Of course, he would. Anyone would probably have said facial expression if Nicholas Caged Fury was glaring at them like that.

"C-can I help you guys? I would offer you my hand, but they're kind of pinned, ya know?" the teen nervously stuttered while unconsciously pulling at his restraints, "I'm only wondering WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON. But don't mind me!"

Did they think he would try to escape this place or something? He felt oddly thrilled about that for some reason.

A seemingly hour long staring contest between the teenager and the men began before Charlie finally mentally added some very helpful information. For some reason, he sounded very hesitant to speak.

 ** _'...It's only been a minute and thirty-four seconds.'_** the alien quavered.

"Yes, you can help by telling me why you decided to hack and sabotage the helicarrier." Fury began.

Before Sterling could actually think about that comment, Justin Bieber suddenly and very loudly started to play over the loudspeakers. The poor teen couldn't cover his ears from the burst of deafening music.

The pirate said something the boy could not comprehend then glared heatedly up at the security camera that was planted in the corner of the room. The music turned off after a few minutes making it easier to hear again.

 ** _'Two minutes and five seconds.'_** the alien snickered.

"It must be noon." Agent Cauliflower observed as he looked up at one of the speakers.

Wait, what? He looked around for a clock, but there was none he could actually see. This seemed common for boring, white rooms. Even the waiting rooms for hospitals were more exciting than this. It took a bit for Sterling's thoughts to catch up to him.

"I-uh...wait, what!? Why would I sabotage or hack anything!? And what the heck is a helicarrier!? Did I temporarily go insane or something!?" the teen squeaked.

He felt confusion wash over him like a flash flood.

Krampus ignored the kid's questions, briefly glared in Coleslaw's general direction and continued his earlier accusation.

"Do you realize how much heat your 'friend' got you in?"

"But-" Sterling tried to interject, but got rudely interrupted by a rather furious Fury.

"He destroyed the invisibility panels and that ridiculous tween song is constantly on the loop at noon and midnight everyday. You're dang lucky we got that song to stop repeating every minute. Oh and I forgot to mention the 'You Are An Idiot' virus he left us when we try to access the security network." snapped the pirate.

The speakers suddenly started blaring said music causing Fury to glare at the camera again. The piece was finally shut down after a bit. The teen failed to realize that Charlie had chosen to stay quiet and miss his cue to tell him how long it took them to stop the song.

Sterling didn't know what to think or feel. He had all sorts of emotions running through his brain; The teenager was confused, scared, happy for some reason, amused and annoyed. He was also desperately trying not to laugh.

Wait, what did he mean by everyday? That thought must have been very obvious on his face because Agent took that as a sign to inform him of his down time.

"You've been out for a week, Mr. Truett." the man revealed.

The colour from Sterling's face drained as the bad news slowly processed in his brain. This time, he was very much alarmed at the news. What about school!? He missed a full week of it! What about his mom!? His life!?

 _ **'Only you would be worried about missing a week of school.'**_ the alien deadpanned.

The teen felt physically ill causing his counterpart to realize what was going to happen and slightly panic.

 ** _'Hey, where's your hat?'_** Charlie quickly asked, trying to distract his counterpart from an oncoming panic attack.

This kind of helped when the kid realized that his beanie was missing. He was always seen with the hat on because his hair style always seemed to like to stay a mix of mad scientist and Sonic the Hedgehog, no matter how much he brushed it. He felt naked without his beanie.

Now that Sterling was cool and composed, he could now think rationally. What were they talking about before the bad news was broken? Ah, yes.

"What do you mean my 'friend'? Why are you blaming me for all of this!?" he shot at the two men, "Isn't it a bit impossible for all of this to be my fault since, apparently, I was out for a week!? I mean, jeez, guys!"

He did not care about how many feelings he had just hurt; anyone would be aggravated if they were accused of doing something they obviously did not do, after learning that they had missed a week of their life. The teen's short-lived rant ended when a very audible snap sounded, followed by a burst of pain, when his own hand met with his flushed cheek.

There was a brief silence until the alien started to howl in laughter in the boy's head. Sterling's useless strength had kicked in when he tried to unconsciously mess with his hair. It was a habit he did when he was nervous, frustrated or angry.

Instead of helping the now very embarrassed teen, the unamused looking Un-Furry continued to sit in his chair. Mr. Agent just stood at the foot of the bed with a mixture of amusement and indifference on his face.

"We're still trying to figure out your sudden moments of super-human strength." the pirate added as he watched the teenager nurse his sore cheek.

 _'Oh, thank you for being SOOO helpful, Furious.'_ Sterling mentally snapped at Fury while trying to ignore the alien who was currently dying of laughter.

Unaware of the sarcastic comment made towards him, Fury continued, "I still haven't decided on what I'm going to do with you. I know it truly was not your fault that Charlie decided to mess with us like he did, but I can't trust you enough to let you wander around the helicarrier. Enough damage has been dealt out, as it is."

Now the teen's confusion had confusions. What did the man mean when he said Charlie had caused this?

"What do you mean by that? Charlie can't do anything but talk. Well, not just talk...He can sense and change things in my mind. And he's like a second pair of eyes." the boy rambled.

Fury placed his elbows on the tops of his knees, then leaned towards the teen while staring holes into him.

"Oh, so you're admitting that it was you who hacked and sabotaged the helicarrier then proceeded to injure a majority of my agents?" the man accused the boy.

"What? No! I have no clue what happe-" Sterling was interrupted, but not by the pirate.

At first, there was a loud sigh from inside his head, then Charlie proceeded to speak.

 ** _'Sorry, but Nicotine is right. I did hack the whatever-carrier. But I wasn't meaning to injure those agents! They were chasing after me and attack was a natural action that came with the rest of the package!'_** the alien admitted.

Confused and even more alarmed than he was earlier, the teen started to speak, but he got shushed by his counterpart.

 ** _'I suddenly got to control your body which has never happened before. I've been trapped for such a long time with only the ability to talk, sense and see. I just wanted some action and I got you into deep trouble for it. For that, I am deeply sorry.'_**

Sterling was in so much shock that it clearly showed on his face. It was the jaw-dropping kind of shock.

"Did the alien say something?" Fury asked, but he got no answer from the teen.

He somehow calmly waited for a response, which was amazing, given on how annoyed he was at the alien, at the moment. Even Coleslaw was impressed by that.

The silence was almost to the point of overwhelming while Sterling comprehended what the alien had just admitted to him. Nick Fury slowly stood up and Coulson moved closer to the bed when they saw the interesting shade of red stain the teen's face. The came the outburst.

"WHAAAT!?" Sterling shrieked as he snapped the last three straps binding the rest of his limbs, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU COULD CONTROL MY BODY!? I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO GO THROUGH ALL THE TROUBLE OF DEALING WITH PEOPLE! YOU KNOW I HATE PEOPLE!"

Wait, what? Charlie couldn't believe that the human was angry about that! How selfish! The alien tried correcting the teen while trying not to laugh, but he wouldn't listen.

"BUT, NOOO, YOU HAD TO GET ME IN TROUBLE FOR BREAKING CRAP! THANK YOU, CHARLIE!"

Meanwhile, on the outside world, Fury and Coulson watched in slight interest and amazement as the boy continued to yell at air. They knew what he was yelling at, but it was still strangely interesting. They both snapped out of their momentary daze and tried to calm the boy down. Who knew what other powers he could use.

After quite a few calming techniques, Fury had had enough. Even Coulson looked slightly annoyed at the boy.

"MR. TRUETT!" Furious boomed.

This definitely got the teen's attention. Sterling sat there frozen, while he stared at the irritated pirate in front of him.

 _ **'Let it go! Let it gooo! Can't hold it back anymoooooore!'**_ Charlie mentally sang to the young human, but was largely ignored.

"Glad to finally have your attention." the man sarcastically stated.

Sterling's frame unfroze and he shifted himself into a sitting position while keeping eye contact with Nick Fury. Now was not the time for fun and jokes. Not when the pirate was this annoyed.

"I-uhh...C-can I go home now?" the teenager suddenly asked while stammering, now feeling very overwhelmed.

"I'm not sure if I can trust that alien of yours" Fury truthfully stated while keeping eye contact with the kid.

This comment made Sterling even more desperate to get back home.

"Please! I just want to go home!" he pleaded.

 _ **'What are you!? Freaking bipolar!? You went from angry to sad and pleading in like zero point five seconds!'**_ Charlie practically yelled.

The man looked rather thoughtful, but was not bending.

"You can post guards outside my house or something! Just let me go home! Please! I just want to go home..." the teen begged.

Unjolly Ol' Unsaint Nick and Cauliflower looked at each other, almost as if they were having some sort of silent conversation.

 _ **'Come on! Only we get to have silent conversations! Not them!'** _ Charlie complained.

 _'Shut. Up.'_ Sterling mentally growled to his counterpart.

He was tired of this place. He was tired of government officials or whatever they were telling him what he should do or not do with his life. He was tired of annoying head-intruders getting him into trouble all of the time. He just wanted to go home. This definitely shut Charlie up.

Finally, for what seemed like ages, Fury sighed and sat back down.

"Fine. I'll let you go home," he said raising up the teen's hopes and causing Coleslaw to look at him funny, as if he was wondering who replaced his boss with some weird out-of-character clone, "but you have to follow two conditions or else I WILL lock you up in a containment cell."

Sterling nodded, excited that he could finally go home.

"I will! Just tell them to me and they shall be done!" he promised.

Fury raised a single eyebrow before continuing, "I hope you really mean that." he paused, examined the teen's facial expression then started with the conditions, "You WILL do whatever the agents tell you to do and you WILL NOT run away OR make a scene. Do you understand me?"

 _ **'But that's three conditions! Not two!'**_ Charlie whined.

The kid ignored the alien and nodded. He could live with those conditions.

Nick Fury then nodded to the agent who had suddenly appeared in the room.

"Agent Wednesday is going to help you get ready for your trip back home." the pirate explained, "Now, if you would excuse us..."

The agent nodded to Sterling, who was now standing up. The teen looked a bit lost, but followed Agent Wednesday out of the boring, white room.

Both Nick Fury and Agent Coulson watched them leave until the door closed.

Coulson turned to his boss and gave him an almost amused stare.

"What?" Fury questioned the agent's sudden amusement while getting up off the chair.

"You're normally not that lenient." Phil noted, "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you're starting to take a liking to him, sir."

Nick Fury simply shook his head at that comment, "You're just seeing things."

He spun around, then, in a huff, he opened the door and walked out of the room.

Agent Phil Coulson simply gave his boss a knowing smile while following after him.

* * *

Staring down at the new electronic device that looked oddly like a phone, Sterling stood in front of his apartment. Apparently he was supposed to hit the red button on the device if it was an emergency, hit the green button if he had a question and hit the yellow button for...

He had forgotten what that was for already. All he knew it was some sort of pager thing that Agent Weekday had given him. What? He knew a lot about electronics, but he didn't know everything about them. Cut him some slack!

The teen waited for Charlie to respond with some sort of sarcastic remark or at least tease him, but the alien said nothing. He sighed, stuffed the pager thing into his pocket, then opened the door to the apartment.

Sterling felt pretty good, now that he was home, even though it was almost seven at night. He had gotten his clothes and beanie back and it looked like he wasn't going to have agents in his home. He was really tired of seeing anything having to do with the government, so he was going to try to be on his best behavior while they watched him. Okay, now that sounded creepy. It definitely gave 'Big brother is watching you' a whole new meaning.

 _ **'It's actually six twenty-two coming onto twenty-three in thirty seconds.'**_ the alien responded distractedly.

 _'Well, that was late'_ the kid mentally snorted to his counterpart.

Wait a minute...he just opened the door without unlocking it. His mother was home!

 ** _'Great observation, Sherlock! You're definitely going to earn a golden trophy for that!'_** Charlie sarcastically laughed.

Ignoring the alien, the teenager hastily stepped inside, closed the door behind him, then kicked off his shoes.

"Mother, I'm home!" he called out into the...darkness?

Why is it so dark in here? Now confused for the millionth time, Sterling looked around seeing that every light was off, except for the kitchen light. Urgh...Suspicious light that's on in a nearby room? Classic horror movie-esque cliché.

He started to shuffle towards the kitchen, but nearly tripped on something. He heard a crunching then clinking sound which made him look down. He just stared at the room, dumbfounded.

The place was completely trashed! There were shelves knocked to the floor, the table split in two and several pictures either tilted or completely shattered on the ground. There were wine bottles on the floor from the wine cabinet that were broken, empty or half empty.

"Oh jeez..." Sterling mumbled to himself as he bent over and picked up the bottle.

What the heck happened here!? Was there a robbery!? Was his mother okay!? The teenager set down the bottle and continued to stumble across the mess to the kitchen. The light to the kitchen suddenly flicked off, drowning most of the apartment in darkness. It was still a bit light out, but it was harder to see. This was another horror movie cliché. He wouldn't even be surprised if the grudge chick popped out of nowhere and started to chase him.

Don't get him wrong, he was very much afraid, but he couldn't help but think of all the clichés he had read about on the internet.

"M-mom...?" the kid stuttered in fear as he fumbled on his way through the darkness towards the very dark kitchen.

 ** _'I have a bad feeling about this. You should head outside and contact those S.H.I.E.L.D agent guys.'_** Charlie advised the human.

Contact S.H.I.E.L.D. and see boring government people again? Yeah. Nope. Sorry, Charlie!

Sterling bit his lip and ignored the sick feeling that was building up in his stomach. He was going to do this! He was going to beat the stupid horror movie clichés with...this! He picked up an empty wine bottle to use as a weapon (just in case) and crept into the kitchen.

Yes. Fear Sterling and his wine bottle which made him feel like he was playing a Silent Hill game.

"Mom...?" He whispered again.

The light suddenly turned on, blinding him and causing him to cover his eyes with his arm. Oh, good grief...Why!

In every horror movie, the light stayed off! It was not supposed to turn on!

 ** _'You watch way too many horror movies, bro'_** the alien retorted.

Someone cleared their throat, gaining Sterling's attention.

There, on a stool in front of him, sat his mom, who looked completely disheveled. She was bruised all over, with a nasty looking cut on her cheek that was slowly oozing blood.

 ** _'Wow...she looks like she picked a fight with a Krarykzi Marsh Fighter and lost. Horribly.'_** Charlie murmured.

Sterling did not bother to ask what that even was. He had given up long ago asking what half of the crap mentioned was; his counterpart always went on some weird, long winded rant that ended with the teenager suddenly contracting ADHD. Can you even contract ADHD?

Right now, it was not the time to be worried about whatever the heck the alien was talking about. What Sterling was disturbed about was the fact that his mother looked like she had been badly beaten.

"Mom! Are you okay!? What happened!? Was there a burglary!?" the teenager exclaimed as he rushed over to her.

Ignoring her injuries, his worry and the disaster zone known as an apartment, she narrowed her eyes at Sterling and angrily snapped, "Where were you?"

He stopped midway between the kitchen door and his mother, frozen in confusion. Didn't S.H.I.E.L.D give her a cover story or something!? How was he going to explain half of what happened!?

"I-I...Ummm...Some official looking guys came to the apartment door a week ago and asked to question me or something. And so they brought me in and questioned me for a full...uhh...week..." he awkwardly stammered.

Holy socks, that was the crappiest excuse in the history of crappy excuses. Well, it really wasn't an excuse. It was kind of the truth. Kind of...

Sterling failed miserably at this whole story telling thing.

The woman raised her eyebrow in almost a disbelieving sort of gesture.

"Oh? And did these people happen to tell you what organization they were working for?"

"The freaking Mafia! How should I know!?" he lied.

 ** _'Smooth...'_** Charlie commented.

 _'Shut up...'_ the teen mentally gritted out in embarrassment.

The woman clicked her tongue disapprovingly then stood up from the stool she was sitting on.

 ** _'She has a gun in her hand! Run!'_** the alien mentally yelled at the human.

W-what...? What was he talking about? Why would his mother have a gun?

 ** _'What are you doing, you idiot!? Get out of there!'_** his counterpart screeched at him.

"M-mom? What's going on? Why do you have a gun...?" he asked in a daze.

It was almost as if he was frozen in place. Instead of feeling fear, Sterling was only shocked, dazed and confused as his mother pointed the gun at him.

"Let's not worry about that right now. How about you do mommy a little favour and tell her the truth. Alright...Pumpkin?" she sneered.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow, this chapter went from humorous to freaky in 0.5 seconds...XD**

 **WELL...Hopefully this isn't badly written. I was too lazy to complete this for a while which just shows you that you really shouldn't expect chapters to pop up smoothly...Sorry**

 **LOL.**

 **I will update when I feel like it...I guess.**


End file.
